


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Five Times Rose Tyler Accidentally Got Married and One Time It Was Perfectly Intentional, Thank You Very Much.





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I Really thought I had re-added all my old DW fics to AO3 but APPARENTLY NOT!

_One_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. They were running for their lives from a new alien threat and having a glorious time doing it. Even the getting captured and thrown into jail thing was normal. However, the moment that the Head of the Royal Guard arrived to announce that Rose was to marry the crown Prince in less than an hour, things became decidedly less normal. The Doctor was furious, spluttering indignantly and declaring he would never see such a thing occur. The Guard was insistent however, saying that there was nothing he could do, unless, of course, the golden-haired girl was already married. The Doctor was quick to jump on that idea, of course they were married, he was just sorry this hadn't come up in conversation prior to this and now could they please go? The Guard was reluctant, Rose didn't have the official marriage tattoo and despite the Doctor's insistent that such a thing was not common on Rose's home planet, he was adamant that the marriage could not be considered legal without it. The Doctor demanded a tattoo artist immediately; they wanted an official marriage tattoo, they would get an official marriage tattoo. Rose was somewhat relieved to discover that the tattoo was only a small bird tattooed to her left wrist, she could handle that, always had meant to get a tattoo anyway. It was quick and relatively painless and once the Guard had proof of their marriage he released them to their ship. The Doctor assured Rose it meant nothing, but Rose did not reply, choosing instead to enjoy the way his thumb would brush against her wrist absently whenever they held hands.

_Two_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. Okay, maybe not so normal. They had picked up Jack and the three of them had gone for a pleasant adventure on what the Doctor had assured them was a perfectly safe planet, only to discover it was smack in the middle of a Civil War and leather jackets were the sign of the rebels. The Doctor was swiftly hauled away leaving Jack and Rose standing in the middle of the street vaguely shell-shocked. Several rescue plans were concocted and then rejected - Rose didn't especially think that naked singing telegrams was really the way to go - before they struck upon one that involved the maximum amount of clothing and the minimum potential for loss of life or limb. It also involved Jack and Rose having to get a hasty marriage license, but Rose sort of hoped that Doctor wouldn't find out about that specific part of the plan. And he wouldn't have either because everything worked beautifully and they were mere steps from the TARDIS when they were recognized and someone wished great blessing upon the happy couple. The look the Doctor leveled at Jack would have quelled a lesser man, but Jack merely grinned at the well-wishers and ducked under the Time Lord's arm into the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't say anything to Rose, but he did give her wrist a pointed look. Rose gave him an indulgent smile and kissed his cheek before heading to her room to wash off the grime of the day.

_Three_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. Well, sort of perfect. Well, mostly perfect. Especially if you ignored the rampaging beasts that sort of looked like a mix between a hippo and a velociraptor, if you kind of let your eyes go blurry. Rose and the Doctor had been enjoying a pleasant afternoon on the beach when the creatures had lumbered out of the woods. The Doctor had thought they were the affable Telvius, but after some attempts at communication discovered they were most decidedly not. He had grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them set off to do what they did best, run. It took some quick maneuvering before they had put enough distance between themselves and the creatures. At which point the Doctor announced that he was at least 92% certain they were not Telvius at all, but were Tellvius instead, so easy to get confused, don't you see, Rose? Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes and encouraged the Doctor to get on with the negotiations. Their language sounded strongly like someone attempting to hack up a lung and the TARDIS obligingly translated as much as she could and Rose was relieved that things seemed to be going well and that the Doctor was convincing them to return to their home planet. When they had finally disapparated - that was the closest that Rose could think to explain their sudden disappearance - the inhabitants of the planet that the Doctor had previously informed her was completely devoid of life appeared, overcome with joy at the Doctor's heroics. They were dead set on having a ceremony to celebrate the happy couple, though the exact word they used the TARDIS chose to translate as the "married couple" version (for reasons she didn't choose to explain). When the Doctor hastily assured them that they were not married, well, one thing led to another, and before they knew it, they were dressed in long flowing gowns (and that was an image that was going to stay with Rose for _years_ ) and dancing around a fire while a creature of undecided gender was reciting blessings about their marriage. Rose had a lingering suspicion that the TARDIS was determined that she be married to the Doctor and not Jack, but she kept her mouth shut, not missing the way the Doctor's new, long fingers caressed the little tattooed bird on her wrist.

_Four_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. They were enjoying a peaceful day in a small village on some small planet mostly forgotten by the progresses of the passing centuries. They drank a lot of fermented liquid and smoked a lot of what Rose thought would fit in well back in her old neighborhood. It was a very relaxing time. Around the time the sun went down, the Doctor and the Village Leader got to talking about things and comparing stories of feats of strength and, ahem, virility. Rose rolled her eyes and attempted to tune them out, but it was a bit impossible. A shout went up from the crowd demanding a match be set up wherein the Doctor and the Village Leader would compete. Rose found the whole thing entertaining until somehow her name got thrown into the mix and it was decided that the two men would compete for her hand in marriage. She was alarmed, but was almost certain that the Doctor would win. He did not. Apparently his skinny frame was not up to wrestling in mud and the Village Leader bested him easily. Rose went through the resulting hasty marriage ceremony in a state of shock and the look on the Doctor's face was murderous. Thankfully, the Village Leader had drank and smoked more than most of the villagers put together and he passed out soon afterwards. Rose and the Doctor quietly tiptoed among the sleeping villagers and made their way back to the TARDIS in complete silence. It was several days before Rose deigned to speak to the Doctor and the next time they were offered something that involved smoking an ornate pipe, Rose flatly refused and dragged the Doctor away.

_Five_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. Right up until it was discovered that unmarried men on this planet were a hot commodity and the Doctor was surrounded by a throng of admiring females. Rose was not amused. The Doctor was amused until he realized that Rose was not amused and that the crowd of admiring females were intent on taking him somewhere to have their way with him. It took several minutes of very fast talking and some frankly impressive gymnastics to escape from their clutches. He grabbed Rose's hand for support and because it was there and because that's just what they did. The throng of admiring females stared at their joined hands and then nodded knowingly before surrounding them both and herding them away. Despite the Doctor's protests, and he was working his way up to some very good ones, they were ushered into surprisingly luxurious chambers and shooed behind curtains where they were stripped and washed and dressed in magnificent clothing. By the time they were standing hand-in-hand on a balcony overlooking the city, both Rose and the Doctor had a fairly good idea where this was going. And sure enough, an official looking officiator appeared and everyone joined hands and words were spoken and incense was burned and they were instructed on how to perform an elaborate dance and matching necklaces were put on them. The Doctor smiled somewhat sheepishly down at Rose and she gave him a long-suffering smile in return and they good-naturedly joined the locals for a celebration of marriage and love and long-life.

_1_

It was another perfectly normal day for Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor was standing completely immobile, staring at Rose. Rose was walking towards him, a perfect vision in white. There was the tiniest hint of flight in the Doctor's mind, but when he tapped on it, he was relieved to discover it was the desire to fly with Rose, not from her. When she finally reached his side, he couldn't resist pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. The minister smiled indulgently at them and gave an abbreviated version of the official words, allowing the "How long are you going to stay with me?" and "Forever!" to be sufficient vows. Jackie was bawling from the front row and Pete was looking a little teary and Tony was pretending the pillow with the rings on it was an airplane and the Doctor was one hundred percent sure that he had never been happier. He slid the custom made ring with the Gallifreyan etchings on it onto her finger, taking a moment to kiss the little bird on her wrist. She half laughed, half cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. "Gonna make sure this one is the last one, Time Lord?" She asked against his lips. "Yep." He grinned and then tilted his head. "Though you should really see the bonding rituals they do in this one tribe in the Amazon." Rose shook her head, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out of the church. It was time to consummate their marriage. Again. 


End file.
